


Michael's Thighs

by Tiedyehearts



Series: Boyf riends think the other is fucking hot [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cuddling, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Thighs, getting caught, gridning, hickeys ig, i wrote this all today bc i was sick, its short im sorry but like sksks, jeremy is a horndog, jeremy just wants attention, thigh kisses, watchong movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiedyehearts/pseuds/Tiedyehearts
Summary: Jeremy loved Michael’s thighs.There wasn’t any reason for it, he just adored them. They were so soft and he just wanted to kiss them, mark them, caress them. He just had a thing for thighs, but he never brought it up to him.





	Michael's Thighs

Jeremy loved Michael’s thighs. 

There wasn’t any reason for it, he just adored them. They were so soft and he just wanted to kiss them, mark them, caress them. He just had a thing for thighs, but he never brought it up to him.

Jeremy and Michael were watching some dumb movie that Michael had insisted they watch. Jeremy hadn’t paid any attention to it, he was sitting on Michael’s lap in the chair they called the comfy chair. They would usually fight over who got the chair, but they finally came to the conclusion that they could both sit in it.

Michael’s arms were around his waist, holding him against his chest. Jeremy rested his head in the crook of his neck, his hands were subtly touching Michael. All he could think about right now was Michael, but more importantly his thighs.

He, without realizing, was pressing soft kisses to his neck and collarbone, scooting closer to the boy he was sitting on.

“Jere, I’m trying to focus.” Michael said, staying put where he was. Jeremy let out a sigh of frustration, his breath hitting Michael’s neck. Michael bit his lip, his fingers tracing shapes on Jeremy’s hip and waist.

“Focus on me~” Jeremy whined, sitting up more so he was straddling Michael’s thighs.

“But the movie is really exciting.” Michael replied, but Jeremy damn well knew that was a lie.

“Can I kiss your thighs?” Jeremy asked suddenly, making Michael choke and look at him with wide eyes.

“What— Jeremy- Why do you want-“ Michael stumbled on his words, suddenly forgetting about the movie.

“Please? It will be fun, Micah.” Jeremy insisted, leaning forward and pressing kisses to his jaw. Michael’s breath stuttered slightly, his hands traveling under Jeremy’s shirt.

“M-My mom will be here soon.” Michael mumbled, a soft groan leaving his lips when Jeremy pressed his hips down lightly.

“We can go to the basement, you know.” Jeremy retorted, his hand tangling in his hair before he met Michael’s lips briefly. When he pulled away, Michael’s lips followed his, trying to keep kissing him.

“She knows what we do down there-“ Michael muttered, his hands ghosting over Jeremy’s sides before landing on his waist and pulling Jeremy against him.

“I just want to kiss your thighsss—“ Jeremy whined, his eyes opening to see Michael’s half-lidded one’s.

“God- Do you have a thing for my thighs or something?” Michael asked, his voice cracking when he said ‘thighs’.

“Maybee, but please just let me, Micah-“ Jeremy said again, his fingers lightly messing with his hair. Michael bit his lip, before sighing and giving in.

“Fine! You can—“ Michael said, before mumbling “—k-kiss my thighs or something-“ His voice was low but it would crack back to the right range occasionally. Jeremy grinned, kissing him quickly.

“Can you like- take off your pants?” Jeremy asked, standing up so he could actually take them off. Michael nodded, quickly unbuttoning them and shaking them off his legs. “Are you okay with this?” Jeremy asked, he didn’t want to force him into anything.

“God yes- just do it already-“ Michael said, he felt exposed but he tried to push it aside. Jeremy got down onto his knees so he could actually reach him from where Michael was sitting, running his hands down the side of them. His fingers ghosted over his thighs, biting his lips.

He then leaned down and pressed the soft kisses to his thighs, surprised at how soft and sensitive they were. They bruise so easily. Jeremy squeezed them lightly, making Michael let out a groan and separated his legs for Jeremy. 

Jeremy started kissing a little rougher, his teeth lightly grazing over his skin as he moved farther up. It want to hurt him or anything, he just liked to see the purple marks show up. Michael let out a rather loud moan, his hand’s finding a way into Jeremy’s hair. 

Jeremy’s mouth and hands traveled farther up his legs, getting closer and closer to his groin. His tongue soothed a rather harsh mark that he did on accident, which made Michael moan and tug on Jeremy’s hair.

Jeremy finally pulled back when he reached the edge of his boxers, looking up at Michael. Michael looked fucking amazing. His cheeks were flushed, his lips parted and his eyes half lidded and filled with lust. Jeremy melted at the sight of it, before he climbed back into his lap and kissed him.

His hands cupped his face, he could feel Michael grinding his hips up against his, soft moans leaving his mouth. This was totally different from how he usually acted, but Jeremy definitely didn’t mind. Michael broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he let his head fall back. 

Jeremy caught his breath for a second, before Michael smashed their lips together hastily. Michael’s hands moved to his hips, tugging on the hem of his shirt. The broke apart shortly to pull of Jeremy’s shirt, before reconnecting. 

They didn’t hear the car pulling up, or his mom walking up the sidewalk, or the front door pushing open. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Michael’s mom called. She insisted that she do it every time she came home, even if no one was home. She knew Jeremy and Michael were together, they had told her and her wife about two months ago. It was still really awkward, especially in moments like these.

Jeremy and Michael made eye contact, she had obviously already seen them so there was no point in trying to hide it. 

“Jeremy?” She asked, seeing his head pop up when he realized she was there.

“Fuck-“ Michael mumbled, his head falling back. It was really embarrassing, even if they weren’t doing the worse thing they could do.

“Hey! Don’t use that language in the house!” His mom quickly corrected. Jeremy snickered, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. “Sorry for interrupting, but I’m about to make dinner. Do you want to stay?”

“Uh, sure. I’ll check with my dad.” Jeremy said, he hadn’t moved from Michael’s lap. His fingers were tracing the marks on Michael’s thighs, making Michael cough and clear his throat to conceal a moan.

“Great!” She said, before ducking into the kitchen. Jeremy snickered at Michael, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. 

“She always arrives at the wrong times.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like yeah this is gay but im here for it
> 
> also im in a major writers block so like if you want you can comment a oneshot/ short fic you want to see and ill probably do it or do a spinoff of the idea okay thanks bye


End file.
